I have recognized a need for a curtain bow to displace a curtain from a position it would otherwise gravitationally assume to insure space on one side of the curtain or keep it from moving in one direction. This can be useful for holding a window curtain away from a window to make room for plants, holding a shower curtain out to enlarge a shower space, holding a construction curtain or tent wall against wind blowing it inward, and many similar purposes. I have also recognized a simple, effective, and low cost way of meeting this need with a curtain bow that is inexpensive and easy to install, mount, and dismount.